The proliferation of internet and mobile-connected devices, the ‘Internet of Things’, has increased network traffic volume, transmission speeds and usage on communications networks. The ubiquity of device types and connections (cellular, wireless, sensor, multi-SIM, machine-to-machine) and the expansion of usage types (voice, high-definition video, music, data) have also made it more complex to monitor and secure these networks and to conduct analysis on the traffic and content.
To accomplish this, the traffic must be instrumented (what data is moving across the network), analyzed (what is the content of the traffic), and contextualized (what are the implications of this) so a relevant decision can be made or action taken within the available window of opportunity. This is especially so in the case of time-critical security, verification, or revenue impacting situations, and customer, operational, or machine-to-machine impacting events. Examples of such events include fraud occurring on mobile carrier networks and cellular zones dropping calls above an acceptable threshold.
Accordingly, in the absence of strict call continuity enforcement by network operators, there is a need for an improved device mobility solution to prevent dropped calls.